1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatable towable vehicles, and more particularly to an inflatable towable vehicle having a tapered hull.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable towable vehicles are well known in the art and generally comprise an inflatable ring with a central passenger cockpit having a floor sealed to the lower edge of the ring, and typically fabricated of various plastics, such as polyvinylchloride (PVC). The profiles of the hulls of these known vehicles are generally blunt and provide significant resistance to the water or snow over which the vehicle is being towed.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical hull design that minimizes water and snow resistance.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved towable vehicle and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.